


Sun's Tears

by S_fellei7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Character Death, Child Death, Crying Hinata Shouyou, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Gold Tears, Hinata Natsu Needs a Hug too, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou Needs a Hug, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, How Do I Tag, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, I Miss Haikyuu!!, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Maybe OOC, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Other, Platonic Relationships, Please Kill Me, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_fellei7/pseuds/S_fellei7
Summary: in idk what hiatus. or it is just me who is lazyHinata Shouyou and his sister have to survive in a cold and dirty world with no parents. A wretched place to stay and hard life to fight, however he was gifted or in his opinion, Cursed.bcs i am lazy this will probably slow in update -^-
Relationships: Hinata Natsu & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Natsu & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Original Character(s), Hinata Shouyou & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou & Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka, Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 46





	1. Sun's Pain

**Author's Note:**

> this is not beta read at all, we die like a soldier we are.

Before we start so this is my inspiration from Kaleopsy-Instagram/Twitter

How the heck I inserts picture again- 

*after 30some minutes googling*

ADFHADHFWEUFOPADNSjeojvlfldnl!!!!!!!!!!!

her art is so pretty omfg

\--------

**September 4 Years ago,**

"Nii-chan, let's stop by the pond!" Natsu excitedly screams while dragging my hand, I turn to see Mother and ask for permission so we can go to the pond. "Fine, but Shouyou you have to take care of Natsu and be back before late." Natsu and I giggle as we run to the pond downtown, the pond was near the Squirrel Park therefore it's fun to play there. We played and play, run to catch a squirrel, scare the fish, and climb the tree. I like my life so much, with this slow and calm city we live in, with Mother that loves us and my little lovely sister. 

  
"Hey Natsu let's collect some flower, remember what day is tomorrow right?" I grin brightly as I sat on the ground, Natsu turns to me with a twinning smile. " Of Course!!" She runs forward to the flower field in front of us, "tomorrow is Mama's Birthday!" I stand up and run to Natsu we start collecting Mother's favourites flower, Dahlia. "Nii-chan, Nii-chan, how about we make flower crown?" I fake thinking while continue picking the most beautiful dahlia in the field, " and, and Nii-chan can decorate it. You know with your-" I shush Natsu before she can finish that sentences.   
  
I pat her head slowly, "You know what Mother said right?" She pouts and looks on the ground, I know she is frustrated but Mother warned us. "To not speak about Nii-chan's illness outside from home..." I nod slowly and ruffle her hair, this sickness that I have since I was born is a curse Mother said. Every time I cried, it's not normal tears but golden like tears it's a taboo thing to mention even if I am home. Natsu consider it very pretty though, I personally didn't like it because that makes me different from other kids and the golden tears stained everything which is bad.  


  
As we walk hand in hand heading home, there seem to be commotions. Loud sirens and is that firefighter's car? "Nii-chan, there's smoke"   
I look up and see the mass of smoke. Suddenly I recognize where the smoke comes from, it's from behind our apartment. In panic I drag Natsu towards our home, 'I hope Mother is alright.' 

  
  
Before we can dash inside the apartment, someone hold us it is one of the firefighters. "Kid, you can't go inside. The building gonna blow up soon"   


  
"But ... But my mother is inside!" 

  
  
He only shoots me a pitiful look as Natsu cry in his hold. I can only stay silent, there's a fire in front of us but I feel cold to the point of freezing.

  
  
"It's confirmed that the warehouse was empty when the fire started, and it soon blow up due to gas leak from the apartment. No one survived." 

  
  
Natsu's asleep on my lap as I slowly come to my sense again that, Mother have gone. The whole apartment has reduced into mere ashes. We are at the police station as they contacted, an orphanage, or whatever it is I don't really care anymore.   
If we didn't go out if we didn't go to the pond if we go home with mother ... Will it be better? 

  
  
No, no it won't be better, we will die too. Think positive Shouyou!  
What is positive thinking again?

  
  
"Kid what's your and your sister's name?" I snapped my head up, startled I slowly told him mine and Natsu's name. "Hinata, Hinata Shouyou and my sister, Hinata Natsu." I really want to ask the officer, the word stuck in my throat it hurt so much just like the moment when I inhale the fogs. Thick and scorching, I swallow it down, what a pity I don't think asking him was a good option. I know one thing for sure, we don't have any connection towards our far off family. They are as a whole world different being, since Mother's divorce with that man we have never been on speaking terms with other families. Mother is the only child in her family and both her parents have passed away.

I have a hunch no one want us. Orphanage it is our last destination, I shiver at the thought of it. 

_"What a poor soul to land themselves in hell on earth. Shouyou, Natsu, Mama won't leave you two. I will always be with you so you didn't have to go to that damned hell."_

_"Pitiful life will chase whomever that's not loved by Lady Fate. One of them is the orphanage children, they are cursed and abhor by fate. To land such a life by means is death. Don't worry, Mama is forever here."_

But, Mother. Your forever are until the fire start and end with your ashes, what should we do now that we are stray. I look down at Natsu once again and caress her hair. "At least I have you Natsu, that's not so bad at all." I smile as I wait for the death sentence called an orphanage.

Not like I will stay there anyway.

I am going to win this cursed life.


	2. Sun's Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life after the cursed day, living in lawlessness is one thing. Losing another person He attached to is another tale to cry.

**2 Years later March,**

I creep outside slowly, checking the coast for any of the helpers. It's been two years since we have been admitted to Kagakushiki Orphanage and life has never felt more hellish than the last two years. Finally getting fed up with this environment, Natsu and I conjure an escape plan from this hell. We are going yo sneak out at exactly midnight where the helpers stop checking around the building and go to sleep. I am not confident to live outside, but it's better than here, orphanage is not fun.

We are forced to do the helpers work and act all sweet when there's a person who comes to adopt any of us. The kids who know how to suck up and obey the helpers the most are going to get recommended for adoption, kids who don't obey will not receive dinner. 

"Nii-chan, is the helper gone already?" Natsu peeks her head from my back, I look down and smile at her. "Yup, let's go Natsu, you have take everything you needed right?" She nodded excitedly. We warily walk down the stairs, after all, its wood is old and always creak when applied a little force. as soon as we reach the main hall without waiting for anything dash forward while grabbing Natsu's hand. The longer we are here, the more I can't breathe, Natsu too feels very conflicted and uncomfortable here. 

As we near the gate I saw something at the corner of my eyes.

Oh no ... the gardener is outside!

"Come on Natsu, before Hijiro-san saw us" I can hear my heart beat my ribs, it's painful and constrict my lungs. 

We have been running for what? Hour? Minute? I can't tell, as long as we flee the place without being caught. "Nii-chan ... Nii, I am tired" Natsu pant in need of air so am I, we stop by a bridge and hide underneath afraid for someone to see us. "You alright Natsu?" I check if she gets any of injury or anything, I realized she is sleepy her eyes are droopy. "Natsu ... sleepy. Nii-chan, can I sleep?" I frown at this, it's painful to watch Natsu like this at least we are far enough from the orphanage, I guess sleeping now, in this place is not a problem. 

I patted my lap, "here Natsu, let's sleep. You must be tired right? Sorry for being so selfish." Natsu shakes her head and drops it on my lap, instantly her eyes closed and transport to dreamland. I caress her ginger hair, I sometimes hate our genes why is it that we get it from that man? I resent him so much, we got his orange hair at first I hate it so much but now I am totally neutral with it. 

If ...

If he was never that jerk towards mother. If he was a better person. If only he loved us, will this never happen? As I kept pondering about nonsense, my consciousness state slowly fades away as I too drift to sleep.

_"Shouyou, you are a good brother and you are my lovely, caring son. Don't worry about Mother, go get Natsu and walk somewhere while Mother handles your father ok?"_

_That was the last fight they ever had. That was the last time I saw him. That was the last time he was called My father._

_"Shouyou ... "_

'Yes, Mother?' 

_"Where is Natsu sunshine?"_

'Natsu? She is here Mother ...'

"NATSU?!"

I panicked as under the bridge are only myself. The sun is up and cast a shadow under the bridge, where ... where is my dearest sister? No. I can't lose her too. It will be too much.

Running around the perimeter, I keep shouting her name. I blamed myself should have not sleep, damn it why am I sleeping. If I am not asleep last night Natsu will not be gone, so careless what good brother am I. Disappointing.

I got back to the bridge, something must of have happened to Natsu. If she is indeed going away herself she would take the bag which has her things. after all the bag is filled with the necessary item, is she kidnapped?! This is the worst seriously.

Just as I think we manage to get out from the hell. We are now separated and thrown into another hell. 


	3. Sun's Little Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s a Star in the morning glare of the Sun? Nothing.  
> What’s a Sun in the morning without the shining star? Lonely.
> 
> Shouyou have to adapt in order to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID I CRY? YES, I DO.  
> DID YOU CRY? YES, YOU SHOULD.  
> MY GOD HAIKYUU ALREADY END, MY HOME, MY LOVE, MY CHILDHOOD, MY FRIEND, MY SOULMATE FOR 8 YEARS WITH ME NOW IT HAS COME TO CLOSE THE CURTAIN. SERIOUSLY THO I AGE WITH THEM I AM JUST A YEAR YOUNGER THAN SHOUYOU. THANK YOU HARUICHI FURUDATE, YOU ARE REALLY MY SAVIOR AND CREATOR OF MY COMFORT IN ALL OF THEM. 
> 
> PRAISE FURUDATE!

**2 Year later March, the same day**

Seriously where is Natsu, if she just walks around then I can’t leave this place but what if she walks away or worst got kidnapped? What a brother am i.

I sat down on the dirt feeling lost and depressed, what should I do now? Mother, what should I do now? I nearly shed a tears as I wipe it before it can come sliding on my cheeks, I have to be strong. Turning around I gathered our discarded bags, if Natsu is not here then I will search for her.

I splash some water to my face, in order to refresh myself. I run around the area to check if there’s any trace of Natsu, desperately I called out her name. I hate this so much, I only have Natsu, only Natsu. God, why are you so cruel what sin have Natsu commit, what sin have I commit for you to torture us.

Running around I stumble upon some seedy place, some people sleep on the floor, some of them scavenge the trash, and is that disabled people?

This place is full of them, no wrong. This place is full of people like me, a runaway, homeless, outcast, rebel, and many more.

Looking at them send a shiver down my spine, will this be mine and Natsu fate? Why did I think of leaving orphanage again, is it pure selfish thinking now I brought Natsu into this. She deserves better.

What if…

What if I am not selfish and we stick in the ill orphanage.

Will it be better for Natsu?

My lower lips quiver in fear. I brought this, should have not left. This is my fault, how did I think leaving a place that provides roof and food for us, even though we have to work for it first, is a bad place? Mother, what should I do now?

I am a bad brother. I can’t protect Natsu, now I lost her I no longer know what to do, this is bad. Very bad.

“Nii-chan!”

That is Natsu’s voice. I turn around hastily there is Natsu with two other kids that I don’t recognise. I don’t mind them, my main concern is Natsu, my dear sister. I run toward her and hug her tightly, “Nii-chan. Can’t breathe!” I loosen my hug but keep my arms around her afraid, I am afraid if I let go just for a second this is a dream and I will wake up without Natsu again. Natsu pat my back sensing as I am trembling, she is comforting me I won’t know what I will do without her.

“Sorry, Nii-chan I just run around like that. I don’t know why I do that.”

“No need to say sorry Natsu, It’s my fault too I should be awake so we can walk around together.” I kiss her forehead and smooth her ginger hair down, she smiles brightly at me. I love that smile, just like Mother’s.

One of the kid that accompany Natsu, cough out to gain our attention. We turn to them Natsu only smiles as I frown in wary of the two of them. “Nii-chan this is Naho and Rin, they help me around just now.” She pointed at the two of them, the girl has very short and boyish haircut while the boy has his one eye covered by his dark blue fringes. Both of them donned in dirty clothes, they must have the same condition as us- Abbadonned.

“Yo, the little pumpkin is running to close to the well-heeled. So we kinda helped her out.” I frowned confused, what is ‘well-heeled’? Are the people there bad?

“They are the rich. They hate us, the forgotten. We too hate them, because of them our lives are more hellish than what it is already.” So indeed they do live here and have the same condition as us, a hell in the earth. Ah, the rich I have heard mother talked about them too. They are a bunch of …

“Corrupt.” Rin and Naho nod in agreement. “What is corrupt Nii-chan?” We all look at Natsu as she still holds onto me, she too must feel lonely when she runs around.

“They are bad people who take away people’s things. All of the things they take didn’t even belong to them but they take it as theirs.” The boy, Rin glare at the ground he seemed to have experienced it first hand. Natsu let go of me and hug him, I slowly smile Natsu is very kind. I can’t ever be like her. Rin hugs her back as Naho only smile at the sight in front of her, maybe even in hell, we can find an ally to survive the scorching fire.

“Did the two of you have a place to go?” Naho asks us with an expectant stare, we shake our head we no longer have a place in this world the only heaven we have burned away. Rin and Naho turn to each other and grin brightly.

The two of them immediately drag us by the hand, inside the slum. We follow as in run, I turn to see my surrounding it is not that dirty but full of people loitering around probably due to lack of house, some of the houses are rundown. Some of them just lay under the tree, well I learn if we have nothing we can’t complain.

We kind of arrive about the higher ground with more trees around, eh it is pretty hidden. Naho extends her hands towards a run-down shrine but overall it is still a liveable place not to mention it is spacious.

Rin puffs his chest out as he grins, the two of them said at the same time.

“Welcome to our kingdom!”

"From today on this too is your Kingdom," Rin said in pride, we grin together the feelings of being together. the feelings that we belong somewhere.

Natsu claps in happiness. Even if we are damned in this hell maybe just maybe there is salvation.


	4. Sun's Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Brighter the day is the hotter the sun will burn. Be aware to not get any heatstroke. That’s not the case to Icarus.

**Present Time February,**

Grinning behind my hood, I walk hunch forward blending with the crowded city. February, February, Naho said it is time to snatch sweets like last year in October. True to Naho's words there is a big sale on the mall, street, and shop not to mention it is packed with well-heeled. Glad when I decided to walk around the city I wear a hoodie with a wide pocket, time to be a little playful.

Swaying my walk a little I bump into someone, "Watch where you go, you Runt!" Well, I am very sorry sir, since I walk with my feet and eyes focused on your wallet, slipping the leather brown wallet into my hoodie's pocket with ease. He didn't notice it of course too busy being mad and too busy mending is skyscraper ego. Casually changing lane and walk on the other side going in the same direction as the man that I just rob, normally people with run the other way after they steal, that's where they are wrong. The tips are get lost in the same direction he heads to because he will turn around once he realized his wallet is gone and he will point the opposite way from him is where the thief go.

Walking closely on the street store so I can grab some of the sweets, flowers, and plushie. What a great day today. Lets scram before the people I steal from notice their belonging are gone. Have gone so low to live, what option we have. We who have no home, We who are forgotten by the government, we are cast aside as trash shall bite back in silence. I stop by my favourite place to hang out, a place where they didn't judge as long as we didn't bring our profession inside. The pamphlet of the menu outside was covered in flowers and the chalk is pink, very cute maybe I will take Natsu and Naho here tomorrow.

The doorbell ring announcing my arrival inside, "Oh! Hinata 'sup!" The tall brunette cashier addresses me. The owner of the cafe peek her head out of the kitchen to greet me, I flash her a smile and saunter my way to order. "How's the customer today, Komori-san? and oh the usual ... and ..." Pondering what should I buy for Natsu and Naho since it is soon valentine or what it seems to be. 

Komori-san grins his usual cat smile and shows me the special valentine menu, "You see Hinata there's a buy one get one promo, you are going to get something for Natsu-chan and Naho-san right?" I nod, Komori-san is mindful as always. We chat a while waiting for my vanilla latte and the cake that Komori-san mention, it is strange that the city people are so open to us. Thought I am very thankful for the Komori, they are very kind. I remember it like yesterday when Sumi-san, Komori-san's mother offer us their cafe to hide from the police.

Why would we ran away from the police? that's another story for another time. At first, Rin is throwing fit and said we can't trust the city person, but soon mellowed out I guess the power of kind people. We frequent this cafe as if this is our second safe space other than our kingdom, Natsu like playing with Komori-san too. But, there is one person all of us can't get along with. 

"If it isn't the dirty rat in the city." I scowl and throw my face away not looking at he ravenette. Sakusa Kiyoomi, no we didn't hate him he just has a weird way of conveying his feelings into words and how he is distancing with people approximately around 2 meters or so. He too looks scary if I don't know better I will say he is that kind of actor, in reality he is just a very troubled university student. He frequents in this cafe because he says 'The only hygienic cafe in this city.' and Komori-san is his cousin. 

"I already bathe, Sakusa-san. Nor am I dirty, it is just you who have to shower two to three times a day and keep a hand sanitizer with you everywhere." The said man rolls his eyes, "You never know what virus will attack at what time." He list put his order as he adjusts the strap of his drafting tube, I vividly recall his orders. It is always the same when he is in a good mood a tiramisu crepes cake, white coffee with 2 spoon sugar. When in a pinch of finishing his university assignment a chocolate pudding with espresso no sugar. 

If we visit around noon before 4 or 5 pm we can find a wild and stressed Sakusa-san trying his best to finish his assignment whether it is aggressive typing or clicking on his laptop or destructive drawing and ruler slamming sound on wooden table. "Espresso and chocolate pudding, I will take my normal seat. Have you spray sanitizer on it like always Motoya?"

Ah... he is in a pinch of his university assignment, poor him glad I never go to university, like I can attend one. I didn't even go to high school.

As the taller man walks and settles in on the very back next to the window table for four, he unpacks the necessary item for his assignment. Is the university really that stressful? I don't need to know, taking up my orders I paid with the money from the wallet that I stole just now. This man is loaded as hell, time to go home and show this to the others. 

Walking down the street I hum happily, sipping the warm beverage thinking about Natsu's reaction over this cake she must be so happy. I smile in delight. Fate said jokes on you as someone bumps into me while I am drinking my vanilla latte making it seeps into my grey hoodie. Gasping I glared at the careless person, okay shit he is tall probably around Sakusa-san's height. 

The black head continues his way as if he never slammed into me. "Hey! You! You make my vanilla latte spill all over me what's wrong with you?!" He turns around looking left, right and behind him finally pointing at himself. This idiot... "YES! YOU! Who else is here? Look you make me spill my drinks." I point at my stained hoodie, he stands there like some stunned stupid. 

I sigh and deadpan, "I ... I am sorry?" 

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING, IF YOU ARE SORRY OR NOT?" He jumps back in shock due to my screaming, for God sakes how dense is he? Suddenly he frowns and emits such a scary aura, his brows nearly touch each other his eyes squint, and his mouth tugs down and far. What are his deals?

"You don't know ... who I am ?" Might I say he is far worse with words than Sakusa-san? I shake my head keeping distance with him because temporarily I was spooked by the glares of him, scary. Learning my reaction he grumbles under his breath he looks more confused than before, "What is it? if you want to say it, say it out loud!"

"My name is Kageyama Tobio." I DIDN'T ASK!!! Vien pops out on my temple, seriously my mood went down drastically not to mention I am still wearing a wet cloth. "You really don't know who I am ?" 

"Yes stupid. How many times you have to repeat that? are you deaf?" He beams, he literally lights up like a street lamp in joy. What ... Seriously what's wrong with him?

What's wrong with Kageyama Tobio.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME, STALKER!!!" He tilt his head in confusion.

UGH!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not death seriously, my grandpa sure is. I am longing to update all of my ff but the kind of tradition must be done for the death is around 7 days. *sad kiki's noises*
> 
> Current Ages :
> 
> Hinata Shouyou-18  
> Hinata Natsu-12  
> Naho-19  
> Rin-17
> 
> Komori Motoya-21  
> Sakusa kiyoomi-21
> 
> Blueberry Child-17

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any misspelling or very critical grammar fault, pray tell. This is my first time writing in AO3 and writing on Haikyuu Character so if some of them are OOC welp I can't help it :')) 
> 
> Kudos and comments is appreciated ❤️💞


End file.
